We are gonna be ok
by LadyCris
Summary: When thanks to Sarah the Clone Club finds out about Beth's death a concerned Cosima goes to comfort a devastated Alison - One Shot - [Cosima and Alison's friendship with mentions of SoccerCop]


Hey there Clone Club! I can't get this show out of my mind so here you have another fic, this time focused on Alison and Cosima's relationship as sisters (with mentions of SoccerCop #sorrynotsorry). It's something I love and hope they develop during the last season. Again, English is not my mother tongue so sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea of the fic.

* * *

"Where are you?" Cosima asked as soon as the person at the other side of the line picked up the pink phone.

" _Where am I_?" A woman with an strong English accent asked annoyed "You have just kick my ass you crazy bitch!"

Cosima rolled her eyes. Alison and her innate talent to make people want to kill her.

"Sarah, listen" The scientist tried to calm the new clone down "It wasn't me. It was my... _friend_ " Yeah, using the _C word_ would be pointless.

"Well, then tell your friend she can go to hell with her shit, I don't want to have anything to do with it!" She yelled hysterically.

"What happened?" Cosima asked, starting to get worried.

"She almost killed me when I told her the truth about your other friend!" Sarah protested. She was still processing all that had happened less than two hours ago.

"Beth?" The scientist asked.

"Yeah, fuck this, I should have never taken her place" She admitted "I'm _out_ "

"Sarah, what happened to Beth?" Cosima asked really concerned at that point. Something serious was going on.

"She fucking jumped in front of a train! I saw it, damn it! She killed herself!" She explained. She seemed very upset.

"Oh my God" Cosima whispered to herself. It couldn't be true but at the same time it somehow made sense in her mind. Beth had been so distant recently, not telling them anything about what was going on. She immediately thought about Alison "Sarah, I believe you"

"How nice, _thanks_ " The punk woman replied ironically.

"But I need you to tell me where is Alison" She told her. If Sarah had delivered Alison the news about Beth's fate there was no way the soccermom wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Why would I care?" Sarah barked.

" _Please_ " She begged her "It's really important"

"I... I don't know" The punk admitted sincerely "We were at the soccer pitch and when I told her, God, she went crazy. She threatened me with a knife!" She complained.

"And then?" She pressed again. She wasn't even a little worried about Sarah's safety. She knew Alison wouldn't hurt a fly. But she had lost her lover though, and what worried Cosima was that she could hurt herself.

"She left" Sarah answered "I think she was crying"

"Shit" The scientist sighed.

"I'm sorry" The punk said genuinely feeling a little bit guilty. After all, those women seemed to have lost someone important.

"Don't worry. Thanks for the info" Cosima thanked her quickly "Listen, if you see her again just tell her to call me, ok?"

"Call _who_ exactly?" Sarah asked.

"Cosima. I'm Cosima" She answered before hanging up the phone.

She had to find Alison.

* * *

" _Don't do anything stupid, Alison, please_ " Cosima kept whispering to herself in her way to the soccermom's house. She wouldn't answer the phone so she hoped she would be at home " _Don't do anything stupid_ " She repeated, as if somehow the clone thing would connect their minds.

She, as a scientist, knew it was stupid but still she had to hold on to something. And they say hope is the last thing you lose.

* * *

She rang the doorbell. A few seconds and a couple of steps at the other side of the door later, a man opened.

 _Shit_ , she had been in such a hurry she hadn't even thought Alison's husband would be there. Because that was definitely Alison's husband, Donnie. Middle aged, not in his best shape and still something in his face inspired confidence.

"I'm sorry, we don't want to buy anything" Donnie said without even laying eyes on her. Any other time she would have been offended by being judged by her appearance like that but she was there for a major reason. She looked at him and her worsts thoughts here almost confirmed. His hands were trembling and sweat covered his forehead. He looked horrified "This isn't a good moment" He began to explain nervously "My wife is-" And suddenly he _saw_ her "What... what the hell?"

"Yeah, sorry" Cosima apologized moving her hands. Her mind was working at full speed trying to elaborate a story believable enough to cover her resemblance with his wife "I'm Cosima, Alison's cousin"

"Cousin?" He asked puzzled "I don't remember that she had any relatives"

"Well, our parents don't really get along so we just see each other occasionally" She explained firmly.

"All right" Donnie shrugged. If that woman was there to help, she was more than welcome "Did she call you?"

"Mmm, yeah" Cosima answered quickly.

"I don't know what to do" Donnie sighed sadly. He really looked desperate "I've tried everything but she won't open the door, not even talk to me. I have no idea what happened"

"Can I see her?" The scientist asked hoping this man would let a complete stranger come into his home just because she looked like her wife.

"Sure, you can try" He stepped aside to let her come in.

She followed him looking around with curiosity as if it was the first time she was in there.

"She's in the bathroom" He said pointing the white door in front of them.

Cosima reached the doorknob and pushed. _Closed_ , obviously. She held her breath and tried to listen inside. A distant sob was all she could get.

"Alison" Donnie said out loud "There is someo-"

"Leave me alone!" Alison yelled from the inside cutting him off "I don't want to see you! I don't want to see anyone!"

Donnie looked at Cosima and she could read in his eyes " _As I was saying.._."

"Ali?" Cosima asked carefully "It's me. It's Cosima"

Silence.

Al least she hadn't told her to leave. That was something.

"Cosima?" It was just a whisper but the scientist heard it. There was a bit of surprise in her voice. After all, her husband and her clone were in the same room. Though at that point she didn't care at all.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" She asked calmly "Please"

Silence again.

Then a quiet click.

"Just _you_ " Alison told her, opening the door just a slice.

Without a second thought Cosima stepped in the bathroom. What she saw made her heart break.

Alison was shrank into herself in the corner of the room, back resting on the wall and knees flexed into her chest. Her ponytail was a mess, just as her whole body. She was wearing her usual soccermom outfit, wrapped on her pink blazer as if it was freezing outside. But it wasn't. It was her inside what was cold as ice. Cosima felt it too, and a shiver went down her spine.

Tears all over Alison's face had made her makeup look like a grotesque shadow on her pale skin. She was shaking uncontrollably and her expression was so devastated it was painful to even look at her.

"Alison, honey" Cosima knelt next to her clone. Doing so, she noticed a half empty bottle of pills on the floor next to the other woman. Cosima's blood freeze. She took the bottle in her hands and read the back of it "Oh God, how many did you take?"

Alison avoided her eyes.

"Alison! _How many_?" Cosima asked nervously waving the bottle in front of the other woman's face.

"None" Alison answered. Their eyes met and Cosima knew she was telling the truth. She looked so broken "She is gone" The soccermom whispered. It wasn't a question but a statement. A horrible and painful one.

"I'm _so_ sorry" The scientist said. She wasn't very good at comforting and now that she was there, she didn't know what to say. But she knew her place was there, next to her sister.

"Why would she do that?" Alison asked. Her eyes begged for an explanation. An explanation Cosima didn't have.

"I don't know" She said sincerely watching the disappointment taking over the other woman's face.

"Didn't she love me?" Alison asked with trembling voice not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer to that.

"She did love you" Cosima assured her with a sad smile placing a friendly hand on one of her knees "I'm sure" She wasn't lying. She was certain about the love cop and soccermom processed to each other. It was just _so_ obvious.

Every time they looked at each other you could actually see sparks in their eyes and sometimes the sexual tension between them was so strong Cosima felt embarassed when it was just the tree of them in the room.

But she knew how happy they made each other. How Beth would allow herself to smile or even to laught at Alison's silly jokes or how Alison would start to sing happily for no apparent reason whenever Beth was around her.

"Then _why_?" Alison knew her clone didn't have an answer for that, but she had to put their doubts into words, if not she would explode "Oh my God, Cosima, she jumped in front of a train!" She exclaimed horrified, burying her face in her knees.

"Maybe she couldn't take it" Cosima guessed carefully. She knew she was going to have to answer if she didn't want her clone to break into a million pieces. But it wasn't easy.

"But what about _me_? About _us_? We were here!" She looked into the scientist's eyes, trying to find the answer she was dying for.

And for the first time that evening Cosima realized she had lost someone too. She had been so busy worrying and caring about Alison she hadn't thought about herself. She had lost, not just a clone, but a friend, a sister. And the idea of Beth feeling so alone to end her life like that made her sick. She had always been there for them and they were there for her too, but she hadn't notice it.

"I... I don't know" She answered again, hating herself for not being able to help more.

"I loved her!" Alison suddenly cried "How dare she to do that?" She started sobbing again, louder than before.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks, leaving a black trace behind them. Cosima took her face into her hands and swept a few of them away with her thumbs.

"Shh" She tried to calm her down "Come here" She put her arms around Alison's waist and forced her to rest on her.

The soccermom sank her face in her clone's shoulders and bursted into tears. Cosima could feel her t-shirt getting wet but she didn't care at all. She caressed Alison's hair softly. The other woman's chest was shaking due to the forced breathing and she pushed their bodies closer, trying to help her relax.

"I loved her so much, Cosima" She repeated between sobs.

"She knew" The scientist assured her. She separated her bodies and kissed her forehead. It was a beautiful kiss, full of love and tenderness "She knew you loved her, Alison" She repeated.

"Thank you" Alison said hugging her again. It was like if having her clone's arms around her was the only thing keeping her from falling apart "I'm glad you are here"

"Don't say that" Cosima replied "I'll _always_ be here" She promised, and even though she wasn't looking at her she could feel Alison's smile through her t-shirt.

"Do you know why I didn't took any? Alison asked her in a whisper.

It took Cosima a moment to realize she was talking about the pills "Why?"

"Because of you" She answered genuinely "I couldn't leave you alone. We only have each other now"

This time it was Cosima the one who let out an emotional sob accompained by a crystal clear tear. She held her sister tightly not wanting to ever let her go.

"It's ok" Cosima said rubbing her back tenderly "We are gonna be ok"

And they stayed hugged like that until Alison felt asleep in Cosima's arms, feeling safe but knowing she would never see the woman she loved again.

* * *

This is it! I'll be really happy if you let me know your opinion in a review.

See you soon!


End file.
